fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte Diskussion:Digimon Adventure 3/Folge 40
Das geht nicht Hallo. ich bin patamon123 und habe ein problem mit der geschichte! Ich habe sie mir bis hierher durgelesen und finde etwas nicht gut: DIGIMON WIRD AUCH VON 9 JÄHRIGEN ANGESCHAUT, UND WAS SEHE ICH?!?! KARI DIE MIT TAKASCHI SCHLAFEN WILL T.K. DER AUF SARAHS BRÜSTE STARRT NEN HAUFEN WAFFEN, GEWALT UND BLUT!!! Das ist nicht das was ich unter Kinderfreundlich verstehe. Ich könnte mir denken dass das auch von der Minderjährigen bevölkerung gelesen wird. Es ist ja schön das ihr ideen habt was die rettungssache vereinfacht, aber die japaner würden sowas nicht zeichnen! Bitte nehmt diese beschwerde ernst. Ich bin nähmlich dagesessen und hab mir gedacht: Oh gott! Wie alt ist kari dass sie mit ihm ... Will! also wenn möglich verbessern und kinderfreundlicher machen, wenn ihr es übersetzten wollt um es nach japan zu schicken.(sorry wenn ihr letzteres garnicht vor habt) Mfg Patamon123 p.s. die lovestorry mit Kari und takaschi würden die japaner eh nich machen, da nach meiner info in der japanischen version der 2. staffel am ende T.k. und kari heiraten. aber wenn ihr es den japanern garnich schiken wollt tut mir die bemerkung leid. : Guten Tag, : deine Meinung in allen Ehren, aber die kann man auch ein klein wenig netter mitteilen. : Andererseits hast du durchaus recht, diese Geschichte ist nicht sehr kindergeeignet. Ebenso allerdings ist uns diese Tatsache schon bewusst, und die Autoren haben sich geeinigt, dass die Geschichte noch umgeschrieben werden muss. Jedoch lässt sich dies nicht sofort umsetzen, da nicht jeder Autor immer Zeit und Lust hat, die Geschichten umzuschreiben. : Also von daher, danke, dass du uns deine Meinung mitgeteilt hast, allerdings ist uns das schon bewusst, und deine Meinung hätte auch, wie gesagt, etwas netter formuliert sein können. : Myar 20:08, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) hi. Tut mir leid wenn ich ausgerastet bin, wie man in einer späteren folge sehen kann, bloß da hab ich mich gefragt: Wie kommt man auf die idee digimon so brutal zu machen, dass man fsk 16 braucht? ich finde es prima dass ihr ideen habt, aber die könnten bitte auch nicht solche themen beinhalten. also tut mir leid aber das war für mich eine überschreitung einer grenze. Patamon123 07:44, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : Du hast Recht, und die Gewalt und die sexuellen Anspielungen waren auch das Erste, das ich kritisiert habe. : Der Punkt ist, dass Adventure 3 organisch gewachsen und von mehreren Autoren geschrieben wurde, jeder natürlich mit anderen Vorstellungen. Außerdem sind alle Autoren inzwischen älter als die ursprüngliche Zielgruppe von Digimon, und da passiert es natürlich mal, dass nicht ganz jugend- oder kindergerechte Inhalte auftauchen. Allerdings ist uns das auch schon aufgefallen, und wir arbeiten an einer besseren Umsetzung. Allerdings ist dein Einwurf mit den nicht mehr wirklich bedeutungvollen Wappen ebenfalls wichtig. Das werden wir auch wieder umsetzen. Allerdings müssen die Folgen, die hier momentan zu sehen sind, eher noch als unfertig und in Bearbeitung stehend betrachtet werden, auch wenn das nirgendwo steht. : Ich würde mich aber freuen, wenn du eine Liste mit sämtlichen Dingen schreibst, egal wie klein sie sind, die dir an der Geschichte nicht passen. Wir können nämlich diese Liste mit dem abgleichen, was uns selbst aufgefallen ist, und die entsprechenden Sachen verbessern. Vielleicht ist dir ja auch noch etwas aufgefallen, was uns nicht aufgefallen ist, und das würde uns bei der Bearbeitung helfen. : Myar 14:55, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Liste Wie du gesagt hast bilde ich nun eine liste mit dingen die mir aufgefallen sind: Wie gesagt die gewalt Die sexuelen anspielungen in vielen teilen habe ich das gefühl dass sich der autor nicht wirklich um rechtschreibung bzw grammatikalische zusammensetztung der sätzte gekümmert hat. ab einem bestimmten zeitpunkt der "serie" weden die autoren ziemlich auf ein paar personen fixiert. DP fällt am anfang die ganze zeit um, um für einen vorwand zu sorgen das sich Kari die andauernd sorgen macht wo ich schon bei meniem nächsten Punkt bin: Kari redet nur noch von ihm. die digimon sagen so gut wie garnichts. allgemein ist es sehr verwirrend z.B. die ganzen Phantomlevel von DPs Gatomon ich hab auch nicht richtig das aktuelle Alter der Digiritter verstanden. Also bei einigen "Folgen" fällt es mir schwer wirklich zu verstehen was da los ist irgendwie hören sie auf so richtig nach den Wächtern zu suchen. Die ganzen neu erfundenen Digimon sind ziehmlich störend. Ich finde es gibt genug allte digimon, die man benutzten kann. das gilt nur falls ihr wirklich vor habt das zu übersätzten und nach japan zu schicken: Die lovestorry zwischen DP + Kari würden die nicht ausstrahlen da nach meien infos(die auch fehlerhaft sein könnten) T.K. und Kari am Ende der 2. Staffel heiraten. Das sind die Wichtigsten Sachen die mir dazu einfallen. Für die kleinigkeiten müsste ich mir nochmal alles durchlesen, wozu ich dann morgen komme ich hoffe das hilft euch weiter. Ich werde die liste nach möglichkeit erweitern. Mfg Patamon123 16:13, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gegen Gewalt und sexuele Anspielungen werden schon was unternommen. Und Sorry das ich das jetzt sage, aber ich weiß das meine Grammatik sowie Rechtschreibung zum davon laufen sind, weswegen ich schon mit einem Rechtschreibprogramm arbeite. Und das mit denn fixirten Personen passiert fast automatisch. Und wie sicherlich bewusst ist werden die Folgen wie eh nochmal umgeschrieben und verlängert, weswegen ich denke das DP's dann nicht immer nur umfällt. Und für mich persöhnlich ist es irgendewie sehr schwer die Digimon zum reden zubringen, was denke ich durch die Verlängerung jeder einselnen Folge, ausgemertzt wird. Die Digiritter aus 02 sind inzwischen 12 Jahre alt (gemessen an Davis, Kari und T.K.). Jetzt eine Frage: Welche Folgen? Das mit dem Suchen kommt wieder. Es gibt zwar genug alte Digimon, aber wie wäre es wenn sie andauernd Gegen Devimon oder Apokalimon kämpfen müssten? Nur so als Beispiel: Devimon griff die Digiritter an. "Was du schon wieder?", fragte T.K. gelangweilt und lies Patamon zu Maganangemon Digitor das mit dem Himmelstor Devimon an. ENDE Nicht sehr prickelnd, oder? Und Kari und T.K. heiraten nicht am Ende der 2. Staffel, die heiraten garnicht. Die einzigsten die dort heiraten sind Ken und Yolei. Ich freue mich im Besoderen auf die Liste mit denn Kleinigkeiten da es mir doch hilft das ganze mehr zu dem zumachen was es ist. Also weg vom Hellsingdigimon zurück zu dem normalen Digimon MfG Wizarmon 05:25, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Sorry das das solange mit der Beantwortung gedauert hat. Was ich oben geschrieben habe waren ja nur dinge die mir aufgefallen sind, jedoch jetzt merke ich dass es nicht leicht ist das zu verbessern. Jedoch freut es mich, falls ich euch irgendwie behilflich gewesen bin. MfgPatamon123 06:54, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) P.S. Macht nix das es so lange gedauert hat. Und ich hab was falsches geschrieben: T.K. und kari heiraten möglicherweise in der Japanischen version. Ich weiß das sie in der Deutschen version nicht heiraten. achja und noch was: ich hatte mit der kleinichkeitenliste bis vor kurzem nicht angefangen, da als ich beginnen wollte, sich an der gewöhnlichen geschichten seite was verändert hat. Da dachte ich mir, dass ihr bereits mit dem bearbeiten begonnen habt, und meine liste garnicht braucht. also könnte noch ne weile dauern, mit der kleinichkeitenliste da ich durch die schule auch im stress stehe. MfgPatamon123 15:52, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Schon gut. Achja T.K. und Kari heiraten auch nicht in der japanischen Version... MfG Wizarmon 15:23, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) echt? Der typ auf der Seite sagt, er habe Eindeutige beweise: http://digifraek.tripod.com/ MfG Patamon123 08:35, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) P.S. Bitte haltet mich nicht für einen freak, weil mir das so wichtig ist... Sorry, das ist eine flasche Information. Wizarmon 14:29, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Woher weißt du das? ich habe viele berichte von fans gesehen, die das bestätigen. Und auch wenn es falsch ist, warumm halten T.K. und Kari auf folgendem Bild Händchen? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080417125155/digimon/images/0/0a/02FinalePoster.jpg meiner erfahrung nach, halten jungs und Mädchen nicht einfach so Hände... sogar auf der englischen wikipedia seite steht, ich zitire,: "In the Filipino English dubbed versions, Tai's son refers to T.K. as "Uncle Takeru", indicating that T.K. and Kari did indeed get married." Ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Autoren nichts dabei gedacht haben... Ich kann mich natürlich auch irren Patamon123 17:21, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC)